Dos Años
by Mayaya Green
Summary: Decidí en escribir una mini secuela donde la historia es contada através del punto de vista y narrada por Link. Misma historia, diferente versión... espero y les guste y entiendan mejor lo que pasó entre estos dos.
1. Malon POV

Mayaya: Disculpen por no actualizar el otro fic, pero se me ocurrió una idea asi de repente, y por mas que quise concentrarme no pude, tenía que sacarme esta idea de la cabeza para vida de concentrarme con la otra ^^ espero y no se enojen conmigo por lo que voy a escribir....Y como de costumbre, lo escribo en primera persona por que ya tengo mas experiencia....ojala que le guste este mini cuento.....los quiere.......Mayaya.....^^  
  
  
  
  
*DOS AÑOS*

  


Era un día común y corriente. Yo me levanté a las seis de la mañana, como ya estaba acostumbrada. Tenía que ordeñar las vacas, darle de comer a los caballos , preparar el desayuno y arreglarme...todo antes de que llegue mi amado, Link... 

Ya eran 5 meses de que empezó nuestra relación. Yo que conocía a Link desde que él era pequeño, pero nunca imaginé que fueramos a enamorarnos. Lo quiero tanto! Es el chico mas guapo de Hyrule...pero que estoy diciendo, mas guapo del mundo! 

Me puse mi vestido rápido y bajé las escaleras. Si me demoro demasiado, Link me hayara en estas fachas! No....debo darme prisa.

Las vacas, se dejan ordeñar tranquilas y llevo la leche adentro, para que mi padre la enbotelle. Rápido , llevo a los caballos a los pastizales...claro, sin antes corretear al loco de Coalt! El extrañaba tanto a Epona.

Después del desayuno me metí a duchar. Después cepillé mi largo cabello rojo y me pongo uno de mis mejores vestidos. Justo cuando me disponía a bajar...oí el galope de Epona y sé que mi amado Link viene a verme! 

Papá toca a mi puerta y me dice que me hablan. El sonríe pícaro y me dice que no lo haga esperar. Papá que conoce muy bien a Link, no tiene inconveniencia en que sea mi novio. 

Salgo a fuera y lo veo ahí parado, suavemente acaricaindo a Epona. Siempre firme, apuesto y con unos ojos azules que me hacen desmayar...Se que miles de chicas de Hyrule me odian por tener al muchacho mas codiciado de la Tierra... 

El me sonríe cálidamente y yo lo comparo con un ángel. Lo quiero tanto! Y sé que el también me quiere mucho, y no es por presumir pero sé que esta loquito por mi.

-Malon! Hola Pelirroja preciosa!- Me besa en la mejilla y yo le devuelvo el beso- ¿Cómo estás linda? 

-Yo bien...esperándote...-El sonríe, toma mi mano y nos dirijimos a los pastizales. Coalt esta feliz de ver a Epona tanto como yo a Link. Nos sentamos en los pastizales y él no suelta mi mano. Después de platicar puras boberías...así como: qué tal te ha ido, qué has hecho, y bla bla bla....Link se pone mas romántico y me dice... 

-Malon...este...¿Puedo pedirte algo?- Siempre comienza así...nervioso...Sé que va a pedirme pero yo me hago de la despistada.

-Mmmmhhh, depende...¿Que es Link?- Sé que va a pedirme un beso, y yo siempre me niego para hacerlo sufrir un poco. 

-Puedo...¿besarte?...- Lo veo tenso, me reflejo en sus ojos hermosos, claro que quiero besarlo! Pero no antes sin juguetear un poco con él...como de costumbre.

-Si...¿por que no?- Link se acerca y alcanzo a escuchar sus latidos de corazón...o tal vez sean los míos...Link cierra los ojos y acerca sus labios tentadores a los míos...Yo que aun sigo con mi juego, me muevo un poco provocando que Link besara mi mejilla, el abre los ojos sorprendido y yo me empiezo a reír. 

-Jajajajajajajajajaja! Dije que podías besarme, pero no te dije donde ¿verdad?- No sé por que encontraba facinante ésto, pero dejar a Link con las ganas de un beso...era divertido...tal vez porque yo quería que me robara un beso...no que me lo pidiera...Justo entonces, Link me toma desprevenida y me intenta besar nuevamente y yo sonrío, haciendo que Link me besara los dientes, Link me suelta y se enoja conmigo...

-Malon, siempre es lo mismo contigo! Siempre pero siempre me dejas con las ganas de un beso, que mala eres

-Jajajajajajajajaja!- Solo me río, para la próxima vez que Link lo intente, no voy a oponerme...él... aún molesto, se despide de mí y se va. Ya llegará mañana y se le pasará...pensé yo. 

Al día siguiente despues de cumplir con mi rutina, esperé a Link. Y cuando el llegó, decidí escondermele para jugarle una broma. Link se desesperó y se fue sin verme. Y yo sonreí a mis adentros "Si me hago un poco de la difícil...Link me amará mas" Esa era mi filosofía. Quería que Link batallara un poco para conseguirme, por que se que a él se le dan las chicas fácil, así que entre mas dura la meta...mas se valora el premio. Me le escondí por varios días...pero para la próxima vez que venga...seré la novia más amorosa del mundo! 

Pasaron varios días sin que Link viniera y yo ya lo estrañaba mucho...Sí, lo amaba, con toda mi alma! 

Después de que llegó, lo noté un poco diferente...y toda nuestra relación cambió. Creo que el incidente del otro dia lo afectó mucho, pero conozco a Link y se que se le pasará muy pronto...y con lo que respecta a mí...no mas juegos... 

Cada vez, sus visitas eras mas espaciadas y menos prolongadas, hasta que llegó el punto de que no vino mas. Link ya no venía a visitarme y no sabía nada de él. Nunca terminamos así que supose que tenía que cumplir alguna misión importante o algo por que era muy extraño que queriéndonos tanto, se esfumara así de mi vida. 

Pasó el tiempo y yo sin saber nada de Link, ni una carta, ni una visita, nada...es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado...¿Le pasaría algo malo? Mañana mismo iré a indagar.

Acabo de regresar del mercado de Hyrule y nadie sabe nada del él, desapareció...¿Por qué? ¿Tendré yo algo que ver en eso? Regresé al rancho con el corazón hecho pedazos. Lloré mucho por su pérdida. Cómo me arrepiento de haber sido tan inaccesible con Link! Donde quieras que estes, quiero que sepas QUE TE AMO!!!!!! 

Al paso del tiempo, me voy dando cuenta de que fuí muy inmadura con él, yo con mis 18 años y el en sus veinte...era lógico que no quería tener a una niña como novia...él quería a una muchacha madura y decente. Yo era lo segundo pero me faltaba lo primero...

Pasa un año desde la última vez que ví a Link...una vez más comienzo a llorar...es todo lo que he hecho en este tiempo, darme cuenta de mis errores y mis tonterías...Aun así, siento que Link me ama todavía y cuando lo vuelva a ver...todo será diferente! 

Pasó otro año, y yo aún esperaba a mi joven amado. Dos años sin saber nada de él o que fue de su vida...nada...Juré que si lo volvía a recuperar...todo será diferente...lo juro...Yo estoy diferente también. Ya no soy esa chiquilla de 17 que jugaba al novio, ahora soy una mujer madura de 19 dipuesta a formar una familia con Link, pasar toooodddaaaaaaaaaa la vida con él y amarlo siempre. Si tan solo yo hubiera sido ...trato de no atormentarme con mis pensamientos, mañana será otro día. Cierro los ojos y duermo, para despues soñar con mi niño del bosque... 

Tocaron a la puerta de mi recámara, era Ingo el sirviente de mi papá.

-Malon, dice tu padre que si puedes llevar la leche al mercado...el se siente un poco indispuesto hoy...

-Si Ingo, encargate de los caballos

-Si enseguida

Me levanto, debo ser optimista! Link aparecera pronto, me lo dice el corazón. Me visto, desayuno pronto y me monto en Coalt cargado de botellas de leche. 

Coalt se veía un poco más alocado de lo normal...¿Porque? De pronto me dí cuenta de el porque de su emoción...justo afuera del mercado, afuera del castillo de Hyrule...estaba Epona...mi corazón dió un vuelco...si Epona estaba afuera...quiere decir que Link adentro! 

Bajé de Coalt y lo dejé a un lado de su amada Epona. No me molesté en bajar los botellones de leche por que con esta tembladera que traía en las piernas de seguro que las iba a soltar y quebrar. 

De pronto, mis ojos dieron con la figura deseada. Justo enfrente de mí...a unos cuantos pasos....estaba Link. Me daba su espalda y tal parece que estaba conversando con alguien...pero no le dí importancia... ¿Cómo me iba a dar cuenta de mi alrededor si el hombre de la que estaba locamente enamorada estaba ahi? Link estaba erguido...como siempre...destilando seguridad, confianza...lo amo tanto... 

Trato de recuperar la compostura....me tranquilizo y camino hacía él. Cuando logro ponerme detrás de él...puedo darme cuenta de lo fuerte que se ha puesto, de lo mucho que ha crecido...escuche su mágica voz que hacía un tintineo en mis oídos. Lentamente toco su hombro para que me voltié a ver, Link gira su maravilloso cuerpo y antes de que el dijera algo...me le colgue al cuello y le dí un beso super apasionado.

"Esta vez va a ser diferente...amorcito..." pensé. Ahora si le dí a Link lo que él tanto quería...un beso de amor. Seguía besándolo, hasta que él me apartó. Tenía una cara sorprendida, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Esta confundido, ¿Porqué? Si Link me ama! 

-Mmmhhh...er...jeje...Ma-Malon...Ho-hola...-Esta muy confundido y nervioso, y yo aún no lo suelto y lo abrazo más fuerte. Después, miré sobre su hombro a una hermosa chica de cabello muy dorado y ojos tan azules como Link...¿Su hermana? 

-Link, ¿no vas a presentarnos?-Le dije yo a Link...a lo que el respondió: 

-¿Ehhh? Er...este..*gulp*...si cómo no...Malon...te presento a mi esposa Zelda...la Princesa de Hyrule... 

FIN

  
  
  


Mayaya: UFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!! Al fin ya podre descansar! *suspira* ^^ ya me saqué esta espinita de la mente y ya podré relajarme y escribir la otra historia, por favor disculpenme y ojala que hayan disfrutado de esta historia....pobre Malon! Pero Zelda....es Zelda....^^  
  
Algun comentario? Opinion? Dejenme saberlo con un lindo reviewcito ^^  
  
CHAO!!! Los quiere.........~*~MaYaYa~*~ 

  
  



	2. Link POV

  
  


*Dos Años* Parte 2

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Una Mini-sequela a este cuento pero esta vez desde el punto de vista de Link. XD Recibí muchos comentarios dudando al pobre de Link y pues decidí hacer una pequeña continuación a ver que pasa. Es la historia de nuevo pero con el punto de vista de Link, ahí me dicen que tal les pareció. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y APOYO!!! (o.o antes que se me olvide, el capítulo anterior lo revisé y corregí todas las faltas de ortografía y acentos que pude...^^U perdon si se me coló una que otra por ahí) ^0^ DISFRUTEN EL CHAPTER!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Me encontraba en mi antigua casa en el bosque de los Kokiri. Había dormido mal, muy mal sin importar que la cama me quedaba ya muy pequeña. Había soñado con una bella pelirroja ¿Como una preciosa muchachita podía ser una pesadilla? Me puse de pie y comenzé a vestirme mientras veía por la vieja ventana. Hacía un día muy bonito, despues de ir al castillo tal vez pasaría a verla, Malon...

  
  


Cuando era niño solía pasarme la mayor parte del tiempo en el Rancho con ella jugando y paseando a caballo. Ella me veía como un amigo pero yo ya sabía lo que sentía por ella, ya sabía en que terminaría estos sentimientos. Crecimos y lo que fue una bonita amistad floreció en un puro amor.

  
  


Pero a veces siento como que Malon se quedó atrapada en aquellos tiempos, que sigue siendo una niña y que seguía jugando conmigo. Me encantaba su inocencia, su ingenuidad...¿Pero realmente me quiere? ¿Siente el mismo amor que yo siento por ella? Las preguntan me queman la cabeza y hacen que en mi pecho se forme un nudo de congoja, sólo de pensar que ella no corresponde mis sentimientos.

  
  


Ayer intenté besarla. Ella accedió y por fin se llegaría la oportunidad de demostrarle lo que yo sentía, para profundizar nuestra relación. Ella se movió y besé su mejilla. Decidido a no darme por vencido, la tomé suavemente por los hombros y a la atraje hacía mí, rocé mis labios con los suyos y comenzé a besarla. Ella interrumpió el beso sonriendo y yo termine besando sus dientes. Fue bochornoso, pero esa no fue mi rabia sino su risa de burla. Estaba jugando conmigo...¿Pero por que? ¿Por que jugaba así conmigo? No lo sé, no sé que encontraba tan facinante al lastimarme así.

  
  


"Ten paciencia Link" Me dije a mi mismo, es solo una niña, una niña que está transformándose en una linda mujer...Suspiré y termine de vestirme para luego tomar una fruta de la mesa y salir para afuera. Epona estaba ya lista esperándome. Monte en ella y me dirigí a toda velocidad al castillo, el Rey quería hablar conmigo.

  
  


"No debo hacerlo esperar...pero..." Al ver el rancho aproximandose no pude evitar jalar las riendas en dirección de sus enormes puertas de madera. "Sólo un momento...sólo para saludarla..."

  
  


-Buenos días Sr. Talon, ¿Puedo saludar a Malon? -Pregunté sin poder evitar resplandecer. El señor evitando mi mirada apenado dijo que Malon no se encontraba, tosió y giro la cabeza. Yo incliné la mirada hacia donde el Sr. Talon tosió y alcanzé a ver a Malon que le decía que no a su papá con el dedo. Enfurecí, pero lo dicimule muy bien con una sonrisa de "Mañana vengo, gracias". Tomé las riendas de Epona y creo que las jalé muy fuerte ya que mi yegua relinchó. Le pedí disculpas silenciosamente y me dirigí al castillo.

  
  


Mis músculos estaban tensos y mis facciones duras, mi expresión era seria y poco amigable. Entre al jardín real y me encontré con unos ojos azules, tranquilizadores y llenos de paz. Al momento, mis facciones se suavizaron y pude esbozar una leve sonrisa en el rincón de mis labios.

  
  


-Buenos días Princesa Zelda- Me incliné mostrando mis respetos.

  
  


-Buenos días Link...aunque por tu cara no creo que sean tan buenos-Dice tan convencida como yo.

  
  


-No se preocupe Princesa, ya se me pasará al rato...- Ella me sonríe y me dice que si quiero hablar sobre eso que ella me escucharía. No dije nada, sólo limitandome a medio sonreir. En eso entra el Rey y mirandonos de una forma alegre y calida me explica sobre mi siguiente misión. Poniendo la mano sobre le pecho le prometo que me encargaré que su pedido salga bien. Me despido y veo que Zelda me sonríe tiernamente. Al salir, viendo hacia el cielo logro dislumbrar un rostro, un rostro que me hacía tanto bien como tanto daño. ¿Porqué tenía que ser así? Lo que yo daría por estar bajo el gran arbol tomados de la mano. Tal vez el que debería de madurar era yo.

  
  


Al día siguiente, fuí al rancho para despedirme de Malon y decirle que no nos veríamos en un tiempo por que tenía que hacerle un favor al Rey, pero nuevamente "no se encontraba" . ¿A dónde iba este jueguito? Francamente, yo no le hayaba fin, pero bien, que sea como ella quiera. Espero que con mi corta ausencia recapacite y vuelva a ser la linda muchachita burbujienta de la que yo estoy enamorado. Me despedí cortésmente del Sr. Talon y salí hecho un huracán. ¿Que le pasa? No le importa mi vida ¿ o que?

  
  


Suspiré tratando de tranquilizarme, ¿Por que me estoy quejando tanto? Tal vez hice algo que no le pareciera y estaba molesta conmigo. Enfocando mis pensamientos hacia mis acciones pasadas ignoré a la persona que estaba a un lado de mi montada en un caballo color caramelo obscuro.

  
  


-Hola Link! ¿Sorprendido de verme?- Levanté la vista para encontrarme con una mujer vendada de la cabeza y vestida con ropas Sheikah como las de Impa. Algunos mechones rubios caían sobre su frente pero no podían cubrir unos hermosos ojos azules que parecían divertidos ante una travesura... Al momento reconocí esos ojos azules.

  
  


-Su majestad...¿Que hace aquí?- Pregunté un tanto sorprendido.

  
  


-Digamos que estaba aburrida y que tu misión suena mas interesante que quedarse en un castillo a tomar té-Suelta una carcajada haciendo que su caballo relinche contento, mientras que yo la miro perplejo, a punto de protestar.

  
  


-Pero yo creí que...

  
  


-Ni protestes Link, que si no quieres cargarme por la buenas, entonces te ordeno que me permitas acompañarte! -Dice con un enojo fingido mientras que yo la observo con una gota de sudor. Encojí de hombros, total, necesitaría de compañia para no ponerme a pensar tanto, mas si esa compañia era agradable.

  
  


Durante el camino, me familiarizé mas con ella. Llegamos al grado que me permitió tutearla y decirle solamente por su nombre. Una noche que ya no podía mas, decidí contarle sobre mis penas. Ella escuchando atentamente mi relato, dijo que no me diera por vencido tan facilmente, que hablara con Malon y le dijera lo que estaba sintiendo. "No hay mas grande error en una relación que la mala comunicación", intrigado, le pregunté que como sabía eso. Sonríe y dice que ella le pasaba algo parecido, pero sin mucha importancia. Dandome las gracias por mi confianza, me anima para que deje de estar triste.

  
  


Regresamos de ese corto viaje y le pregunte que si no tendría problemas con su padre por haberme acompañado.

  
  


-Mas vale pedir perdón que permiso ¿no? -Me cierra un ojo divertida y me dice que cuando guste hablar de algo, que ella estará para mí en el castillo. Estará para mí...La veo irse, ¿Con nostalgía? No, mas bien agradecimiento dije yo tratando de engañarme. Entre al rancho y bajando de Epona me dirijí a buscar a mi amada pelirroja.

  
  


-Link!!! Link!!! -Malon grita desde su ventana, después de unos minutos baja corriendo de las escaleras y se cuelga a mi cuello, contenta y emocionada. Yo estupefacto por su comportamiento sonrío realmente conmovido. Después ella se separa de mi y me da la espalda cruzada de brazos.

  
  


-¿Que...?-Comenzé, pero sin que ella me dejara terminar.

  
  


-¿Donde estuviste? Estuve muerta de preocupación por tí! Eres un desconsiderado! Debíste venir a avisar, yo pensaba que algo malo te había sucedido...-Sumamente desconcertado por su actitud la miro extrañado, dejando que continúe con sus reclamos. Zelda me había dicho que fuera sincero con ella, que le dijera que yo había venido a avisarle y que ella se había ocultado. Me sentí apenado al ver que me acobardé y no pude reclamarle nada. 

  
  


Esperé a que acabarán sus reproches para despues abrazarla, decirle cuanto la había extrañado y darle lo que le compré y que Zelda ayudó en escojer. Pero parecía no terminar! Sin decir nada, extraje el collar de piedritas que le había comprado, se lo doy sin decir nada y me subo a Epona. Extrañada, toma mi regalo y me mira con sus hermosos ojos muy abiertos.

  
  


-Ya que se te pase el coraje vengo a verte, A mí también me dió mucho gusto verte también te extrañe y me alegro que este bien. Gracias por preocuparte por mí...después vengo...

  
  


-No Link! Disculpame espera...no te vayas!- Alcanzé a escuchar a lo lejos. Me sentía frustrado. Comenzé a galopear con suma velocidad a mi casa, viendo hacia el cielo tratando de buscar la paz, vi unos ojos azules, enormes, preciosos como las mismas estrellas. Me estremecí al ver que no se trataban de los ojos de Malon...sino los de Zelda. ¿Por que estaba viendola repentinamente? Los ojos tomaron rostro y una sonrisa pícara y tierna que hizo que detuviera mis pasos. Inevitablemente sonrojé. ¿SONROJE? Gah! Si yo nunca había...Ahora lo entiendo. Estaba comenzando a sentir algo por la Princesa. ¿Pero que tan cierto era? Mañana lo averiguaría...

  
  


Según pasaban los días cada vez caía mas en cuenta de que si comenzaba a sentir algo por la Princesa. ¿Pero como era eso posible? Es decir, desde pequeño me he sentido atraído a Malon y no entiendo como pueden cambiar los sentimientos. Estoy confundido...Las dos son mujeres maravillosas y no merecen ser burladas, perohablo como si la Princesa sintiera algo por mí. Me río ante mi estupidez.

  
  


-¿De que te ríes Link?- Escucho a Malon decir mientras toma mi brazo y se recarga en él. Estamos sentados bajo un gran árbol, ella abrazada de mi brazo y yo recargado en el gran tronco. ¿Que no era esto lo que siempre había deseado? ¿Por que ahora me siento insatisfecho?

  
  


-De nada Malon...no me hagas caso...

  
  


-Pero Link...hace días que te noto extraño

  
  


-Malon de verdad no es nada, es más, ahora tengo que irme tengo algo importante que hacer- Gracioso lo que me pasaba, cuando me hayaba con Malon solo pensaba en Zelda y cuando me hayaba con Zelda pensaba en Malon. ¿Será que las amo a las dos? No. Soy un canalla...Me pongo de pie visiblemente molesto pero no con Malon sino conmigo mismo.

  
  


-¿Te he fastidiado?-Pregunta Malon con una timida vocecita algo inusual en ella. Yo tomo su barbilla y con ternura le digo que no es su culpa sino la mía. Me despido brevemente y me subo a mi caballo. Necesitaba ver a Zelda y aclarar esto de una vez por todas. Elegir a una...o lo mejor...quedarme sin ninguna.

  
  


Cuando llego al castillo y veo a Zelda sentada en su jardín rodeada de flores me contengo las ganas de correr y abrazarla. Necesitaba de ella, de su comprensión...Algo que con Malon no sentía. Ella desde luego notó mi pesar.

  
  


-Link, ¿Que te sucede?-Preocupada se pone de pie y me abraza. Yo siento me me pierdo y me fundo en aquel abrazo que no quiero que nunca termine.

  
  


-Vine a despedirme Princesa...ya no puedo más...

  
  


-¿Es Malon...?

  
  


-Si y otra cosa más...-Decidí ser sincero- Creo que empiezo a enamorarme de tí y no quiero lastimar a ninguna...Ni a tí ni a ella...

  
  


Zelda se soltó de inmediato llevando su puño cerrado a su pecho. Sus mejillas en un tono rosa incandescente. Se veía mas hermosa aún.

  
  


-Link...¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tu AMAS a Malon, tu mismo lo dijiste!

  
  


-Disculpame, sé que soy un imbécil...pero...Por eso quiero irme para poner en claro mis dudas y mis sentimientos.

  
  


-Huyendo no ganarás nada Link, te alejarás de los problemas y cuando vuelvas aquí estarán esperandote- Ella tenía razón, pero tampoco podía decir aquí, así nada mas...¿O sí?

  
  


-Zelda...Vamonos...Huye conmigo...-Esperé a que ella me abofeteara por estúpido, pero sólo oí una cristalina risa escapar de su garganta.

  
  


-Jajajaja! Link! Tu si que estas loco! ¿Huir contigo? Ni si quiera me has preguntado si yo siento algo por tí o si quiero irme contigo jajajaja!

  
  


Ante tal comentario, mi estupidez quedó expuesta así como mis mejillas coloradas.

  
  


-Princesa...yo...

  
  


-Link,ve a tu viaje, piensa las cosas y ya veremos cuando vuelvas...

  
  


-Pe-pero...¿Que tal si cuando vuelva tu o ella...ya tienen a alguien?

  
  


-Jajajaja...Ese ya sería TU problema. Decídete ahora o atente a las consecuencias después...

  
  


Después de pensarlo un tiempecito, me decidí. Sin Malon ya había podido sobrevivir pero no sé si podría sin Zelda, fue cuando me di cuenta a quien realmente amaba y que si me había aferrado a Malon fue por que había sido mi primer amor. Pero ya ví que hay amores mas intensos que el primero.

  
  


-Zelda, ya me decidí. Quiero que te vayas conmigo, te lo suplico...

  
  


-JA! ¿Y crees que voy a irme contigo así nada mas? No ink olvidalo, deja de tomar tus desiciones apresuradas...podrías arrepentirte después y...

  
  


-Zelda...Yo te amo...

  
  


Ella se quedó callada viendome, creo que esperaba todo de mí menos que le dijera eso.

  
  


-¿Estas seguro?

  
  


-Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo como ahora...

  
  


Me aproximo a ella...la tomo entre mis brazos y comienzo a sentir la inmensa necesidad de su calor, de sus labios y sin pedir permiso, me tome el atrevimiento de sellar mi boca con la suya.

  
  


-Zelda...

  
  


-Link...si es lo que tu quieres entonces si me voy contigo...pero solo en una calidad...

  
  


-¿En que cosa?

  
  


-En calidad de tu esposa...

  
  


Sonrío. Mi esposa...Mi esposa...

  
  


Mi esposa por dos años felices, donde no la pasamos viajando y recorriendo lugares juntos, donde vivíamos en un torrido romance los dos y en paraíso de felicdad. A veces Zelda se preguntaba y me preguntaba que si estaba feliz con la desición que yo había tomado y tenía el temor de perderme si regresaramos a Hyrule. Temía que mis sentimientos a los que yo tanto había jurado muertos por Malon, renacieran y me arrancaran de su lado. "Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan" Habían sido sus palabras.

  
  


Hubiera querido escribirle a Malon, pero mi cobardía y verguenza me impidieron hacerlo. Zelda me animaba a que lo hiciera, pero no tuve el corazón de hacerlo. Habia cortado a Malon de la manera mas ruín y pésima. Zelda no sabía esto por que le mentí diciendo que Malon y yo habíamos terminado formalmente. Espero que en verdad Malon se haya olvidado de mí y hoy que regresamos a Hyrule, pueda saludarla como buenos amigos y hacer las paces con ella, aunque me conformaría con que no me tuviera rencor.

  
  


-Link!! Espera! Mira que collares tan mas preciosos!! Deja verlos!-Dice Zelda parandose en uno de los puestos del mercado antes de entrar al castillo. Cedo en comprarle uno hecho con perlas, corales y conchas de mar que debido a su textura y su color le daban perfectamente al tono de piel de Zelda.

  
  


-Se te ve hermo...-Cuando sentí que alguien tocó mi hombro. Antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar o reconocer a la persona, esta ya estaba prendida a mi cuello besándome apasionadamente, mientras yo en el estado mas puro de Sshock me quedé inmóvil.

  
  


-Mmmhhh...er...jeje...Ma-Malon...Ho-hola...-Estaba muy nervioso y confundido. Por las Diosas! No quería que Zelda pensara que podría serle infiel o algo así. Malon no me suelta y veo como fija su mirada en Zelda, tirándole una mirada curiosa.

  
  


-Link, ¿no vas a presentarnos?-Me dijo sin quitarle la vista a Zelda.

-¿Ehhh? Er...este..*gulp*...si cómo no...Malon...te presento a mi esposa Zelda...la Princesa de Hyrule... 

FIN

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Mayaya: Jajajajajaj a XDDDDDDDDd espero ke les haya gustado y no hayan girado los ojos diciendo ayyy no!! la hubiera dejado sin seguir ^.^Uuu pero bueno, como les dije quería ke las cosas se vieran desde el punto de vista de Link y que vean ke el pobre si sufrió y ke no de la nada decidió abandonar a Malon. XDD ademas ya saben ke yo soy 100% Link-Zelda y no solo yo :P pa aquellos ke no han leído la manga de Zelda, Link si estaba enamorado de ella y le dijo que no sólo había derrotado a Ganon por ser su obligación por ser Heroe del tiempo sino por que...*Mira a Zelda con amor y agonía8 XDDD y pos ya se imaginaran T.T es lo ke me pasa por comer tantos dulces y bajarmelos con Coca Cola no se los recomiendo. Bueno muchas gracias por seguir ^^ y les prometo ke pronto actualizaré "Por siempre" ARIGATOO!!!!!!!!

  
  
  
  



End file.
